


Moonlit Filtered Mysteries

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But they're also classmates, I am trash for Oumasai, M/M, Ouma is a jewel theif, Phantom Theif AU, Saihara is a detective, That's what made me ship it, You know Love Hotel, cat and mouse chase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: As he stared at the moon from the top of the building, glittering jewels in his hands, shadows hiding him from the rest of the world, he wondered..."Will he be more entertaining than the last detective?"





	1. Thoughts of Violet

It was dark, the late night settling in and the world was quiet.

He moved swiftly through the shadows, footsteps light and calculating. The time had come for another heist. As Japan's greatest jewel theif, you need to be ready for anything, and take the most caution. The street lights began to fizzle out on cue, meaning his followers had done their job. With the light gone, the security system surely had to be redirected by now, meaning he could enter his target with ease and take what he came for. He took the lazer cutter from his pocket and traced a circle perfect for his size, leaping into the window and landing softly on the floor. The darkness felt soothing, as the renowned, unnamed Phantom Theif smirked under his white mask. He chuckled in the empty air, and moved through the halls of the building. Then, the dorr he was looking for appeared. He took an expertly crafted lock pick and began his work, breaking into the room with professional timing and made not a sound as he approached the glass case with the rubies inside.

The Phantom Theif excitedly rubbed his hands together. He again took his laser cutter and sliced into the glass case with precision. Then, he reached a hand inside, inspecting a ruby with intrest, looking at its bright red shine, measuring the weight in his hand, seeing the reflection of his mask in its surface with the low light of the moon outside. He then took the others, a giddy look on his face. Red, a component of purple, and truly a great color, despite how it clashed. Blue, however... the other component of the violet hues he so dearly loved... blue went well with purple, and the Phantom Theif made sure to look for sapphires on his next heist. Regardless, the rubies in hand, the theif began his escape, heading down the dark corridors, rubies tucked safely away. Another tactful escape. Have the police finally given up? After escaping Kyouko Kirigiri, Japan's SHSL detective, was it too much? Boring, the theif decided. Heists were a lot less exciting without the thrill, or rush, or the feeling of adrenaline as you flee Japan's greatest athority. Guess they ran out of greats. With a sigh, Ouma began to exit the building.

"Stop right there!"

There we go! The Phantom Theif turned to the one who shouted. It wasn't Kirigiri, or any other half wit detective he's seen before. This was someone new, and therefore interesting. What kind of game would this new detective play. Already, a gun was pointed at him, with the one holding trembling like a leaf in the breeze. "Alright, I'm stopped," the theif spoke cooly, awaiting his opponent's next move. Confusion made itself evident in the detective's posture, before they held the gun with more confidence. "Y-you're the one they call the Phantom Theif, aren't you?" The detective stuttered. The Phantom Theif straightened himself. "So, you've heard of me... there aren't many who haven't... but have you heard of what I do to petty detectives like you?" Hissed the theif. "You... you make them go crazy..." muttered the other, and the theif fed his smirk widen behind his mask. "Yes... I worm my way into their minds, get under their skin and play with their personalities.... this is a very dangerous game... are you willing to play it at the risk of your own sanity?" Teased the criminal. The detective visibly shuttered. The Phantom Theif sauntered up to the detective, looking over the new opponent. "How long will you last?" He muttered. What game did this detective play? Again, he pointed the gun in the theif's direction, steadying his hand. They squared each other up un the moonlight, the night falling silent as they stared at each other. Within the night's darkness, both felt a spark in their chests, and a brief second passed as the Phantom Theif vanished into the shadows.

He had moved swiftly to the rooftops, gliding along them as the moon began to sink, and midnight passed. The heist was complete, and the rubies taken by the most well known jewel theif in the country. As his name stated, the masked criminal retreated to the darkness, dissappearing from the light of the moon once more, but his thoughts began moving back to the detective, and the blue hues the other gave off. As he stared at the moon from the top of the building, glittering jewels in his hands, shadows hiding him from the rest of the world, he wondered...

"Will he be more entertaining than the last detective?"

____________________________________

Saihara grabbed his backpack with newfound determination.

He had recently transfered to Saishuu Academy for a job offering. He was no ultimate, but the police thought him to be a good enough detective for the case he was given. The police system even bargained to pay school and residential fees if he would take the case. As such, Saihara had started the night before, and met the so called Phantom Theif, the legendary criminal that could get into anyone's head and twist everything one thought they knew about themself. Even Kyouko Kirigiri dropped off the case after a month of chasing the masked theif. The press went nuts when she announced it, and she had claimed it was too much for her, the way the theif had gotten to her, gotten inside her head announced d twisted her mind until she couldn't handle it anymore. The theif wasn't lying when he had said this was a dangerous game Saihara was diving into, but this jewel theif needed to be stopped and arrested for his crimes, else let him run free. Despite his fear, Saihara couldn't let that happen. But a yawn escaped him, reminding him he stayed up until three in the morning chasing the Phantom Theif. Hopefully it wouldn't deter his studies too much.

He checked into the office a little earlier than he needed to. He recited his student I.D and was asked to wait until the person who had been asked to guide him around the facility arrived. So he pulled a mystery novel out of his bag and began reading, though his thoughts continued to trail back to the encounter with the Phantom Theif, before he dissappeared into the shadows of the moon. "Hey! You're the new kid, right?" Asked someone. Saihara glanced up from his novel, to see a shorter boy with messy purple lined locks staring at him. "Yes... yes I am..." muttered Saihara shyly. "Great! I'm Ouma Kokichi, student council leader and your guide around Saishuu Academy!" The other boy introduced, holding out a hand for a shake. Saihara stood to his feet and accepted it. "Saihara Shuuichi. Thank you very much," introduced the detective. "So, what did you transfer here for?" Ouma asked. "Oh, I'm a detective. The police put me on a new case recently and I had to transfer here since I'm still in high school," Explained Saihara. "Wow, the police themselves! Must be important... are you going after the Phantom Theif by any chance?" Asked Ouma curiously. Saihara nodded, and the faintest, innoticeable smirk twitched on Kokichi's lips."I see... well, you're pretty nice, I don't want you going insane like everyone else who's chased that guy, so... promise me you won't?" Ouma pleaded sweetly. "Of course not. I need to catch him, after all. I can't let him get to me!" Saihara decided. Ouma smiled warmly.

"And this is our first class of today! That concludes the tour!" Kokichi finishes as Saihara looks to the door in front of him. Saihara nodded and thanked Ouma for his time. "It was nothing. If anything, I made a new friend! Thank you, Saihara. I had fun hanging out with you," Ouma stated happily. Saihara again felt a spark in his chest, there was something about Ouma that couldn't stop it from sparking as the shorter boy smiled up at him. "Good luck with chasing the Phantom Theif! I'm sure you'll give him a run for his money!" Ouma called as he opened the door to the class, allowing Saihara in first before taking his own seat.

___________________________

Ouma wasn't kidding when he had said that. Again, the detective sparked his heart, leaving a warmth unlike any other. The boy's heart raced at the thought, knowing that his new opponent was unlike any other before. Saihara was the opposite of boring. He was interesting, intriguing and fun, and they've known each other half an hour. Is this what a crush was like? The sunlight reflected of the other boy, turning his dark hair a deep blue in the light, golden eyes hide under his hat. A blue that didn't clash, a shining gold Ouma felt he desired. Saihara may have been the sapphire that went with Ouma's stolen red rubies back hidden at home. Perhaps Saihara was the key... The perfect blue key that could create a purple unlike any other. 

Ouma's mind swam with thoughts of moonlit violet as class began.


	2. Play Along, Won't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little did he know, as the moonlight speckled down as again the two rivals faced each other, the Phantom Theif looked Saihara in the eye, and found the most valuable jewel he's ever seen.

The bright yellow sports car raced down the street.

Saihara was in hot pursuit of the masked criminal known as the Phantom Theif. The jewel theif was on the move again, so Saihara needed to act. He will be the one to finally apprehend the famous criminal. Though he was still exausted from last night, he couldn't turn a blind eye to the heist tonight. He reared up to do his job, and put this case to rest once and for all. Saihara parked his car a few blocks away, attaching his gun to his belt and tilting his cap over his eyes. He approached where the Phantom Theif would strike next, awaiting his arrival from behind a wall.

"Lovely night tonight, wouldn't you agree?"

Shuuichi yelped and turned to face the speaker, a familiar white mask met his sight. Little did he know, as the moonlight speckled down as again the two rivals faced each other, the Phantom Theif looked Saihara in the eye, and found the most valuable jewel he's ever seen. The criminal continued with his teasing exposition and sauntered closer to the startled detective. Saihara pointed his gun at the theif and steeled his glare. "Enough games, surrender and come quietly and I may be able negotiate a smaller sentence," he spoke, hiding the trembling of his voice. The theif put a hand to the side of his mask, contemplative. "Hmm.... nah," he responded, throwing Saihara aloof. "Nah...?! That's all you have to say?!" Huffed the detective. "You heard me, nah. I'm not going to jail!" The theif stated confidently. Saihara gripped his gun tighter. "If you refuse a silent arrest, I'll have to use force," Shuuichi stated. "Use force, huh? That's sweet... well, I'll have to use force too!" The Phantom Theif decided, shoving Saihara onto the ground, sending his sprawling as the theif skipped over him childishly, running toward the gems. 

Saihara scrambled to his feet. The Phantom Theif had some serious upper body strength despite his short stature. Either that or Saihara was a lot weaker than he thought. Or both. Regardless, the criminal was getting away, and Saihara had to pursue. Just a glimpse of the theif's long, flowing cloak would tell Saihara where he fled. A flutter of fabric around the corner, and Saihara acted, chasing the cape around the building as fast as he could. He lept and grabbed it, attempting to drag the theif, who let out a startled yelp, down with him. "Nice try, detective-chan!" Sung the theif as he detached the cloak and continued to race away, leaving Saihara in a tangle of dark purple fabric. The criminal laughed heartedly as he fled, getting closer to the gems. Saihara wrapped the cloak into a ball for evidence and continued his pursuit.

Soon, Saihara cornered the theif. It had taken a while, Saihara drenched in sweat, the other clearly breathing heavily. The criminal tugged at the checkered scarf that had been revealed when the cloak was removed to cool himself down. Pale moonlight filtered in the sunroof of the room, dim light again illuminating the area. Both rivals heaved from exaustion. "You're very persistent, detective-chan... much more fun than any other opponent..." panted the Phantom Theif. "You certainly live up to your reputation. But it's over now. Come quietly," demanded Saihara. Again, the theif chuckled, a vibrant "nishishi" escaping from the mask the theif wore. "I guess. But I'm not ready to finish playing with you. The game has only just begun, after all," he spoke cooly. "And soon, I will aquire the most valuable treasure ever..." The theif decided. "Most valuable treasure? What are you planning now?" Shuuichi interrogated. "I've found it, the Golden Eyed Sapphire... and after I steal it, I will finally be satisfied," the Phantom Theif decided. "Golden Eyed Sapphire? I've never heard of it," Saihara huffed. "I assumed you had not. The Golden Eyed Sapphire is rare. There is only one in the world, only spoken of in legend. Even if it takes an eternity... it will be mine," elaborated the criminal. "And with that..." he continued, before lunging and grabbing Saihara's hat, "I bid you a good night," the theif finished, grabbing a grappling hook from his belt and heading through the roof. Again, he vanished into the shadows.

Saihara stared, slightly upset the theif had escaped again. But it wasn't for nothing. Now, Saihara had evidence in the form of the theif's cloak, and their ultimate goal, at the expense of his hat and his sleep. He was already a step closer than any detective before him. But, the theif's goal... a Golden Eyed Sapphire... what did it mean? Saihara stared up to the moon, hoping for an answer, but it only reflected light back at him. With a sigh, the detective left the building, back to his yellow car and back home for the night, cloak carefully tucked away in the trunk.

______________________

"Rough night, last night?"

Ouma had asked when Saihara entered. The detective was hatless and had deep bags under his eyes. Ouma teasingly approached his side. "You aren't looking to good yourself, Ouma-kun," Replied Saihara. "Yeah, the student council meeting went on for hours..." lied Ouma. Of course that wasn't why he was tired of course, if the glittering diamond he just hauled to his secret base is any indication. He let out a loud yawn, still a little annoyed he had to ditch his awesome supervillain cape, but he had Saihara's hat, so they broke even. "Ready for class today, at least?" Asked Saihara. "As I'll ever be, Saihara-kun," Ouma replied. It was going to be a rough day.

"And then I grabbed him by the cloak," Saihara explained, telling Ouma about what had transpired last night. Of course, the leader already knew, but as long as this continued, he would remain off of the detective's list of suspects. "He detached it while fleeing, but I kept it as evidence to turn into the department later today for DNA evidence. If we can put a face and name on this guy, we'll have a huge advantage in catching him," Shuuichi concluded. Of course, Ouma was prepared for anything, making sure to keep his cloak DNA free through wearing gloves every time he put it on. 

Another dead end for the detective, Ouma supposed. It was a good attempt though. Saihara proved to be very fun to play with. The theif hidden in plain sight grinned. Saihara was better looking without the hat in the way, even if he often avoided direct eye contact every time Ouma attempted it. The look in his bright yellow eyes was mezmerising, and everything about him, from his good looks, to personality, left Ouma wanting more. Indeed, the Golden Eyed Sapphire was the most valuable treasure he had ever laid his eyes on. And soon...

He would steal the gem's heart.


End file.
